


gays of god

by gaegoblin



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dumbasses, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, M/M, Multi, chatfic, everyone is poly bc avengers, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaegoblin/pseuds/gaegoblin
Summary: a chatfic. it's dumb and gay sorry





	gays of god

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all like dumb gays

stardork: i have 7 pictures of tony blushing and i'll sell them for 5 dollars a piece, come and get em kids

faveasshole: i'm sorry w h a t

stardork: cash only $$$

snek: i'll take 5 and leave the money in your room

smartass: may i get one? i have the 5

faveasshole: o h m y g o d

faveasshole: betrayal 

captainvirgin: hewwo i would like the last one

stardork: no fuq u

robocop: i'll give you 10 for the last one

stardork: deal

stardork: pleasure doing business with you all

ironrod: why is tony crying tf

deadlyass: quill is selling pics of him for the rest to jerk off to

robocop: yeah what she said

captainvirgin: bucky no

witchybabie: y'all WILDIN


End file.
